Warner Bros. Television/Other
Warner Bros. Television Division 1955–1967 045656546745.jpg B5M3ue9LgKKC5WUAbBTQ29692.jpg toruoALIueUUnPDs1DO1lQ29914.jpg Warner Bros. Animation 1960.jpg Wbtv1960.jpg 9e7497cfb87488ad38cf875f39fbcd52.png i_v2g1z1WErXE8mgMiXm8w50612.jpeg wbtv1950s.JPG Dnmfggfmndnggfmmd 072.PNG wbtv1957.JPG zeEIDIuwRW3fD-_WYsR5xA47380.jpg|''The Gallant Men'' wbtv50s-77sunsetstrip.jpg|''77 Sunset Strip'' 1bD4Puwi5ugMQyNmN6vbfQ46156.jpg|''Hawaiian Eye'' opening warner-bros-television-1959-hawaiian-eye.jpg|''Hawaiian Eye'' closing fSGpw4WMfa8S4NJpcEGExA43285.jpg|''Roaring 20s'' oIXn7wcHfKE67JyiI94Ijw88663.jpg|''Roaring 20s'' WLwal9iugaJldxtGFrBm8g66711.jpg|''The Alaskans'' TliVDYYI3Wp7Mdr1YqBEWw83055.jpg|''The Dakotas'' wbtv60s-fbi.jpg|''The FBI'' warner-bros-television-1965-f-troop.jpg|''F Troop'' Wbtv65.jpg|''F Troop'' (color version) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Television 1967–1970 wbtv67-fbi.jpg C6NqDnNg0tYVTrLeW1B9Wg18174.jpg 18831132a588fdad8dc2415b6ec42e97.png Warner Bros. Television 1970–1972 Warner-bros-television-1971.jpg Warner_bros_television_1970.jpg|''Banyon'' (1971) wbtv1971.jpg|''Crosscurrent'' (1971) 1972 Warner-bros-television-1972.jpg Warner_bros_television_1972.jpg|''Kung Fu'' (1972) 6GhZ8PiSH4LlgL07pDYFTA28036.jpg|''Probe'' (1972) SixthLogo.jpg|''The Picasso Summer'' 1972–1984 The logo resembles it's 1972-1984 movie counterpart. wbtv1972.JPG Warnerbrostelevision1976.png Warner Bros. Television (1972-77).jpg warner-bros-television-1974.jpg WBTV1972.jpg|1977 version WarnerBrosTelevision_logo.jpg Warner Bros. Television (1984) 2.png warner-bros-television-1983.jpg WBTV1972 b.jpg wbtv1972_open.jpg|Rarely used opening variation In-Credit Versions BUGSBUNNY.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1975) WARNER.jpg|''The Sylvester and Tweety Show'' (1976) GW169HEt127.jpg|''Alice'' (1978) DAFFYBLACKANDWHITE.jpg|''The Daffy and Speedy Show'' (1978) Bugs Bunny's Valentine WBTV 1979.png|''Bugs Bunny's Valentine'' (1979) wbanimation1979.png|''Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television'' (1979) 21d1c6059f0b9a44c0c231af34a3208e.jpg|''Daffy Duck's Thanks-For-Giving Special'' (1980) wbanimation1981.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1981) warner-bros-animation-1983.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1983) 1984–1997 1984–1990 The Warner Bros. shield was used again and the logo resembles it's 1984-1990 movie counterpart. 3oKD-QM70dQUQXyjeFA36w21756.jpg p_yA6ogSsaGuMPIPyJzOFQ437217.png Warner Bros. Television (1986).png WbtvHD84.jpg|Rare widescreen version. 1990–1992 Same logo but the byline changes to "A Time Warner Company" from the 1990-1992 movie counterpart logo. There is also less tilting in this logo. 41VVnirapjCcsLtNxezlaQ20511.jpg Lte7s5OQbCXWxSuJz7TqSA59002.jpg WB_logo_2WEB.jpg|Seen on China House WV3lsgiL MDCow7MjDmuPw21887.jpg|''Family Dog'' (1992) 1992–1997 Time Warner Entertainment version. It resembles the 1992-2001 movie counterpart logo. Lorimar Television changes to this logo in 1993. ZPkRbUunaXW3fjW7BRRG0g19289.jpg|Crossover variant from 1994 to 1996 where the text above the shield switches from "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" to "WARNER BROS. DOMESTIC TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION" in a slightly different font. dirWJ_JjSOukmhGHc1BSNw353381.png|Seen on Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. WBTV_Logo_1992.png Wbtv1992_ws.jpg|Rare widescreen version. 1994–2001 The shield is smaller, and the ring says "Warner Bros Television" for the first time. The byline says "A Time Warner Entertainment Company" like the 1992 WBTV logo but in a new typeface. The music here is high tone. WBTV1994a.jpg LHuTUYMdIRSH-BZimb1-OQ429635.png|''Whose Line is it Anyway?'' (1998) c213cccfe4702b879457646f2c11dd52.png|Rare widescreen version. WBTV1990's.png|Same rare widescreen variant as before, but in 4:3 aspect ratio. fLPozwqM9mGOL5ix7Vl-yQ49397.jpg|''Free Willy'' (1994) Warner Bros. Television (The John Larroquette Show, in-credit logo).jpg|Used on The John Larroquette Show (1995) WarnerBrosTelevisionLaHoraWarner90s.PNG|This variant appeared only in The Warner Hour (La Hora Warner) (1998) 1998 (75 years) The logo resembles it's 1998 movie counterpart. Warner Bros. Television 75th years 1998.png Warner_75_Years.jpg|Open matte version. Warner Bros. Television 75th anniversary.jpg 2000–2001 wbtv2000.jpg 2001–present 2001–2003 wbtv2001a.jpg De602ea20613dbebd7fba06781c13d32.png wbtv2001.jpg WBTV_2001_Large_URL.png|2001 version with a larger URL. 2003–present WBTV_2003_open_matte.jpg|Full open matte. (The logo is not positioned correctly) Warner-Bros.-JMXDxooSWE.jpg T0zeNUAc_VTPML24XWgmHQ349216.png WBTV_2003.png|URL version WBTV_2003_Brighter.png|Brighter version. Warneroooooo.jpg 2005 (50 years) WBTV_2005.png|2005 variant; the background became closer. It even celebrated its 50 years the same year. Warnerojsipspiderman.jpg|2005 version with the URL. 2JmyA1mqGYaEscgDpvRZrw106066.jpg 2014–present (DC Comics (or Vertigo (DC Comics) version) WBTV_2014_Arrow.png|''Arrow'' (2014) WBTV_2014_Gotham.png|''Gotham'' (2014) WBTV_2014_The_Flash.png|''The Flash'' (2014) WBTV_2014_Constantine.png|''Constantine'' (2014) WBTV_2015_iZombie.png|''iZombie'' (2015) WBTV_2015_Legends_of_Tomorrow.jpg|''Legends of Tomorrow'' (2015) WBTV_2015_Supergirl.png|''Supergirl'' (2015) WBTV_2015_Lucifer.png|''Lucifer'' (2015) In-Credit Disclaimers qm_fbi1965.jpg|''The FBI'' (1965) wb-nichols.jpg|''Nichols'' (1971) wb-merriemelodiesshow1972.jpg|''The Merrie Melodies Show'' (1972) QfjG6rOEebwHBrAu8XKskg193699.jpg|''The Streets of San Francisco'' pilot (1972) s6HK-3Y6JqJtnVZANgLh6Q35488.jpeg|''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1972) Video Warner Bros Television Logo (1955) WB Television (1972) Warner Bros. Television (1979) Widescreen Jeff Franklin Productions (1992) & WBTV (1994) Warner Bros. Television logo (1998) Rankin Bass-Warner Bros (1998 Warner Bros. Television Logo (2003) "Byliness Variant" "Widescreen" Warner Bros. Television 50th Anniversary Logo (2005) DCTV - Logo Extravaganza! See also *Warner Bros. Television Distribution *Warner Bros. International Television Category:Special logos Category:Warner Bros. Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Time Warner Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:1955 Category:Warner Bros. Television